This invention is related to an improved heating and cooling system for vehicles and will have application to Class A motorhomes.
Most heating and cooling systems require a system of tubes to allow air to flow from the engine or air conditioner through a fan or blower which directs the air to selected vent openings for cooling, heating or defrosting. The tubes require multiple parts (i.e. clamps, gaskets, etc.) for connection to the engine, air conditioner or blower which present increased chances of system failure. Also, system failures in systems which use tubing are more difficult and time consuming to diagnose and repair since the mechanic must check each individual part.
Further, when the tubes become wrinkled or compressed from extended use, air flow inside the tubes is less powerful, which lowers the efficiency of the heating and cooling system.
In most vehicles the engine and air-conditioner are located at the front of the vehicle underneath the hood which is spaced from the dash and requires tubes to transport the air. However, in recreational vehicles such as Class A motorhomes, the engine and air-conditioner are sometimes located in the drivers cab near the dash which permits the use of other systems to transport the air.